


En el país de los ciegos, la araña es el rey. (O no.)

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:31:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter no sabe hasta qué punto tiene suerte. (Y pista: no la tiene.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	En el país de los ciegos, la araña es el rey. (O no.)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minigami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/gifts).



> Para el [kinkmeme de Cosas de Mayores](http://cosasdemayores.livejournal.com/9754.html#comments), basado en [esto](http://tinypic.com/view.php?pic=vzwopy&s=5). Le he robado totalmente el título a [Samej](http://archiveofourown.org/users/samej).

No sabe hasta qué punto tiene suerte. “¡Mis retinas, mis retinas!” Y Matt le. Bueno, no le _mira_ , pero hay definitivamente un sentimiento de furia y juicio que _emana_ desde su postura. 

—Sabes que esto es allanamiento, ¿verdad? —se cruza de brazos, y acto seguido— Sabes que soy tu _único_ abogado, ¿verdad? Y probablemente la única persona viva que aguanta tus quejidos.   
—¿Qué te has cambiado, en una cabina? —Peter se quita la máscara, a su vez, pero no se baja del alfeizar de la ventana abierta.

Matt resopla antes de lanzar las llaves encima de la mesa. Peter odia la manera en la que se le revuelve el pelo cada vez que sacude la cabeza, y se pregunta si se dará cuenta de verdad, de verdad, de la grandísima reina del drama que es, pero claro, Peter tampoco puede hablar mucho de eso. 

—Sí, Peter, tengo cabinas distribuidas por toda la ciudad sólo para cambiarme, y un ropero en cada edificio de empresas Rand, en caso de que necesite algo de gala. 

Y mira, Peter quiere reírse, pero primero necesita lavarse los ojos y quemarse el cerebro y eliminar memorias, memorias, todas. 

—Mis retinas, Matt.  
—Oh, pobre desafortunado.   
—Ja.

Ni siquiera le molesta. Claro. No, de acuerdo, le molesta. Peter tiene una historia rara. Tiene una historia rara con todo el mundo, en general. Spider-Man necesita nuevos amigos, unos que no aprovechen para apuñalarle por la espalda cuando puedan y que no vistan de cuero rojo, porque, en serio, ¿hay oferta especial en cuero rojo o cuál es su puto problema?

—¿Puedo saber ya de qué estamos hablando o quieres que te deje algo más de espacio mental? ¿Una piruleta, quizá? Tómate tu tiempo. 

Se quita la chaqueta, y luego se desabrocha los botones de la camisa, y durante un momento Peter se pregunta si sabe que sigue allí o es sólo una ilusión. Se aclara la garganta y sacude la cabeza, _concentración, Parker_.

—La Gata. Ayer. Tú y la Gata —elabora. Parece tan ridículo. _La Gata, la Gata_.

Sólo le ha llevado un día reunir el coraje, después de todo. Bien hecho, Parker. 

Los labios de Matt se curvan y ahí está, la maldita sonrisa autosuficiente. Matt no sabe sonreír de otra manera, todo él anuncia a los cuatro vientos _soy mejor que tú y lo sé_. Pues no. Señor. 

—¿Celoso?  
— _Celoso_ —se ríe. 

_Celoso_. Escupe sobre ese concepto. _Celoso_ no aparece en su vocabulario, no conoce el significado de esa palabra. 

—Sé que tuvisteis... No sé cuál es el término de los jóvenes ahora. ¿Un affair? ¿Un lío? ¿Una escaramuza?

Peter se atraganta con su propia saliva. Se alegra de que Matt no pueda verlo, aunque claramente puede oírlo, por mucho que tenga la cortesía de ignorarlo. Sí, ella. Ella y él. O sea. Siempre han tenido una historia rara. 

_Ella_.

—Ella —repite en voz alta, antes de darse cuenta de lo que hace. Se autogolpea mentalmente. _Basta, Parker_. 

Los dedos de Matt tamborilean sobre los botones de su camisa. Agacha la cabeza, de modo que su expresión se pierda en las sombras, y Peter desearía saber localizar los plomos de ese piso, porque resulta ridículo. 

Y Matt, con su pelo ridículo, son ya-no-sonrisa ridícula y la camisa a medio abrochar, casi que preferiría el traje rojo. El traje rojo y el comentario autosuficiente. 

—Se hace tarde —se le atropella en la garganta—. Tengo que salvar al mundo y esas cosas. 

Venga ya. Hacen esto siempre. Flirtean y son idiotas y por alguna razón esto le pesa en el estómago, y la imagen de los dos en la maldita azotea, y probablemente después en el piso de Matt. Se le graba a fuego, se repite sin descanso en su cabeza. Ya está mayor para estas cosas, por mucho que su mente pretenda estancarse en los doce años. 

Matt asiente muy despacio y con el semblante serio, y Peter está seguro de que va a contestar con algo, algo que rompa el silencio o algún comentario mordaz y _ja_. Ja, ja, ja. Pero desaparece por la ventana antes de que se dé esa situación, y casi es mejor para ahorrarles la vergüenza a ambos.


End file.
